


The Countdown

by Yacoba



Series: WING-0 [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacoba/pseuds/Yacoba
Summary: A collection of short stories for LoveReflection’s March Madness challenge (2021)Prompt #15 “Some days you just can’t get rid of a bomb”
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: WING-0 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	The Countdown

“Uh-oh!” a little voice sang with delight, as chubby hands managed to reattach the blue wire.

The device on Heero’s knees lit up again for the second time, the countdown clock which had been frozen at five minutes, began ticking down again. Heero looked seriously into Aiden’s eyes, his son watched him with absolute joy. But Heero had yet to get the point of this exercise across to the little boy.

“No,” Heero said, in a gentle voice. “Lights are bad,” he explained again while deftly disarmed the bomb for a third time.

Aiden’s pale blue eyes, the same shade as Relena’s watched his father’s hands as they disconnected the wire again. The little boy clapped his hands in sheer delight, beaming up at his father, before those little hands were moving again.

“Uh-oh!” Aiden laughed, as he rearmed the bomb.

“Heero?” Relena’s voice sounded a little desperate as she walked into the room behind him. “Tell me you didn’t bring a real bomb into our home for our son to play with...” by her tone she already knew it couldn’t be.

The former pilot’s hands disarmed the device again, to a round of applause from Aiden. “Real in everything but the explosives,” he replied.

Relena heaved a great sigh as she sat down beside him on the couch, leaning her shoulder heavily against his. “Our son is two,” she told him bluntly, “why are you trying to teach him how to disarm a bomb?”

Aiden’s hands slipped past Heero’s to begin the countdown yet again, to a laugh that seemed to start in the little boy’s toes. Heero looked briefly into Relena’s eyes, before looking into her eyes from Aiden’s little face. He shrugged his right shoulder, not wanted to appear to be shrugging her aside.

“Never too early to learn...” he muttered finally, before stopping the count down yet again.

As Aiden reached for the blue wire again, Relena chuckled helplessly, “I think he’s got the makings of a demolitions expert.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea hit me rather hard, and I couldn’t say no, especially when I’ve been worrying a little if I’m kinda a one-trick pony :P
> 
> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
